


The Red Wind part 2

by GalacticCancer



Series: The Red Wind [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCancer/pseuds/GalacticCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a short chapter, don't worry more to come<br/>comment and review</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Red Wind part 2

**Author's Note:**

> a short chapter, don't worry more to come  
> comment and review

The human boy took Karkat to his castle. Karkat wasn't in the slightest bit excited, well he got out of the small percentage of being killed, but this human boy.. just angered him for some reason. The boy held out his hand "Well I'm John! What's your name?" Karkat starred at John's hand, John slwoly pulled it back. "karnsmt..." Karkat mumbled. John blinked, "umm... can you say that again?" "karnanst..." John frowned, "I.. can't hear you..." Karkat glared "I SAID MY NAME IS FUCKING KARKAT YOU SHIT HEAD!" John leaned back a bit, he then smiled "It's nice to meet you Karkat!" Karkat's eyes widened, his yellow and black eyes in shock.

Did.. this human just smile after he yelled at him. Karkat was taken back once again, "listen.. if you're doing this to fuck with me and then kill me... fuck you..." John blinked and frowned, "I would never kill someone!" Karkat raised a black brow "why the hell would I believe you? We aren't fucking servants and slaves for nothing..." John shook his head "No! I would NEVER do that to you! Plus... I don't see you as a servant or slave... I want a friend... and I like you!" Karkat blinked "why the fuck would you want to be friends with a troll?!" John looked down, "because... no one else will be... and I want to show people... that trolls are capable of being nice caring people..." Karkat spat "the hell makes you think I'm going to be your friend?!" John smiled "Because You're going to be living with me!" "WELL NO SHIT" "I meant like we're going to be together a lot! You're going to play and guard me and we can do TONSS of things together!" Karkat face palmed, "You know... I like and hate that I'm stuck with a shit like you for the rest of my fucking life..."

Once they got to his castle John showed him around, Karkat followed. John took him outside, it was a huge field with tree's gardens' a troll built pond, a playground, a jousting place, everything. There was a small house at the far back, a old troll comming out and then going behind a few tree's. Karkat saw "so thats where you're going to keep me?! so much for your happy shit!" John shook his head "no no you've got it all wrong! He wanted that... we offered him a nice room and everything... He's... getting close to his time... I really wanted him to be in the castle with us... h-he raised m-me as a b-baby.. a-and.. I-I wa-wa" he was trying to say until he bursted out in tears. Karkat gasped a bit, not knowing what to do.

John cried and hid his face in Karkat's shirt. Karkat hesitantly patted his back, he had no clue what to do, and thought of what he saw humans do. "Um... there.. there... it's.. going to be .. alright..." John cried into his shirt, completely ruining it. Karkat patted his head awkwardly "Chill... he's still there..." "I-I know b-but I-I-I don't wa-want h-him t-t-to die!" Karkat shuffled with him back inside the huge castle. He led him to the sky blue couch and sat down. John kept his face in karkat's shirt. John crawled onto him and nuzzled into Karkat , "K-K-Karkat.. w-will... y-you promise.. t-to stay w-with me... f-forever?" Karkat really had no other choice, this was his life now, nothing could change it. "I... I promise prince John..." John sniffled and rested his head on his chest "T-T-Thank y-you.."

Karkat was now stuck on the couch, literally. John had fallen asleep on him. Literally, on him. John was cozy, snuggled into Karkat. Karkat couldn't move him, who knows what people would do. There were guards at the front door, and the couch they were on wasn't so far away. Karkat wiggled slightly, John shifting with him. Karkat groaned "gog fucking dammit..." Karkat shifted and got comfy "might as well deal with this shit... I'm not going anywhere tonight..." Karkat closed his eyes and fell asleep. The two together on the couch, peacefully content.

John woke up and saw Karkat there with him. Karkat had his mouth open a bit, his dagger like teeth showing. John knew that any other human would be scared, but he wasn't. John felt safe for some reason, it was only the second day of knowing Karkat, but he was sure, this person was the best friend he always wanted. John smiled and poked at the teeth, they felt razor sharp. John checked to see if Karkat woke up, but Karkat was still asleep. John looked up at his horns, instead of a huge gradient, they were in sections of colors. John rubbed them, Karkat let out a loud purr in his sleep. John noticed and giggled like a girl. "oh wow~" John rubbed his horns more, Karkat let out a low groan "arrrrnnn..." John saw Karkat open his eyes. Karkat stared at him, John smiled "Morning Karkat!" Karkat blinked, he let out a smile, one that he would never give someone else.

It was John's 15 birthday. Karkat and him, were the closest things ever. John never went anywhere without karkat. Karkat was trained, he could fight with anything, he could cook, Karkat was a huge shield over John. John always played with him, even though they were older. John slept in the same room with him, in the same bed. John thought nothing of it, Karkat was his safety blanket.  
John smiled, it was morning and he was waiting for Karkat to get his clothes. John dangled his feet over the bed smiling "Karkattttt hurry!" A loud grumble was heard from Karkat in the washroom "WELL IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING CLEAN EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF CLOTHING YOU GOT DIRTY, THEN IT WOULDN'T TAKE SO FUCKING LONG!" John giggled, he always thought how funny it was to hear him cuss and get mad.

John rested back on the bed, Karkat came in "Here are your clothes John" Karkat tossed him the clothes, John caught them and smiled "Thanks Karkat! You're the best" Karkat smirked, his shark teeth showing "I AM THE BEST" Karkat took pride in all the things he could do. John smiled "Yea!" Karkat shifted his weight, John looked up at him, they had both grown up so much. Karkat was bigger, his face more mature, and his tiny horns were a good size, had grown a protective layer over them and were thicker. Though, they were still nubby. John smiled, he adored Karkat, admiring him. "Karkat, You're going to need a wife soon!" Karkat's eyes widened. "HELL NO" "Aww why not? You're a good looking guy! Any girl would want you!" Karkat snorted "you always forget I'm a huge fuck up in troll blood." John shook his head "Never you're unique!" Karkat looked away "In my race, if you're different you're a monster..." John whined "You're the cutest thing ever" "DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME SUCH RIDUCULOUS WORDS!" John laughed, he always got entertainment on how mad Karkat could get in seconds. "Okay look away so I can change~" Karkat grumbled and turned around.

After John got dressed he walked into the courtyard with Karkat at his side. "I want to spend my whole day with you Karkat!" John said suddenly. Karkat blinked "Why me? It's your 15th birthday, you're suppose to spend it with your family. Your father must want to celebrate with you." John shook his head "Dad never talks to me.. and if he does he gets me mad because he always puts you down." Karkat frowned "John... I have talked to you about this numerous times.. My blood is horrendous, mutant, disgusting, humans see this and so does my race. People will always shun me... You're my hope, and you have to at least see that I'm a freak to people." John shook his head again "No! I will never believe that about you! He tells me about this story... that I always leave when he brings it up... it's about trolls... why they 'work' for us... Karkat... can you tell me...?" Karkat stiffened, "if.. that is what you want..." "Yes..." Karkat led him to a tree and sat under it. John sat next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "John... promise you will never... look at me differently after I tell you this..." John smiled "I promise." "Alright... this is it..."


End file.
